


Not the One

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My blood is still boiling at Kelly's scene last night so this fic was born Tom tells Kelly he doesn't return her feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the One

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: Thanks to the last few shows I now intensely dislike Kelly; my blood is still boiling from her scene in the last episode so this is where this fic was born from. Unbeated.

Kelly sucked in a sharp breath and turned away from the man in front of her, funny how only a couple of words could feel like a punch in the gut.

I'm sorry Kelly, you're a nice woman but I can never feel that way toward you.

She turned back toward the handsome man opposite of her, "I know my husband has been dead only eight months, I'm not trying to spit on his memory, or see you as a warm body to fill some void, I really am in love with you."

Tom Chandler resisted the urge to let out a growl of frustration, Kelly had her hands balled into fists and looked ready to stamp her feet in frustration.

His father had warned him through video messages that he thought Kelly was falling in love with him but he was preoccupied in his war with the Chosen to pay serious attention.

But thankfully they had gained some ground so he had been able to bring the crew for a visit to Norfolk.

"Kelly I do appreciate you being there for my kids but I've never been in love with you and never will be."

"There's someone else isn't there?" She asked, anger spilling from every word.

Tom nodded, "Yes there is."

"Doctor Scott." Kelly spat the name out with pure venom.

"Yes we've been a couple for the last three months, its why I've had her sitting with me when I've sent video messages to get dad and the kids more familiar with her, to show how important she is to me, to get them used to the fact she will be a regular part of their lives."

Kelly crossed her arms as if she were cold and a chill went through her, the children had grown quite found of the British doctor over the last few months, but she had assumed it was gratitude for saving their lives.

"She always has been good at getting men to do want she wants, or getting them wrapped around her finger."

Tom began to look angrier, "Rachel is the most wonderful woman anyone could ever meet, Quincy was a grown man he could've said no to going along with her, but in the end he chose to go on his own free will. Who could have foreseen everything that followed?"

He stepped closer to her and she shrank as she could swear as she could feel the emotion pour from him in waves, "I won't hear anymore shit against her do I make myself clear? She is a million times more important to me than you could ever be. I saved you and Ava because I wanted to get you two away to be Ruskov so you could be free again and reunite you and Quincy as a family."

His blue eyes had grown ice cold, "My father and kids are mine, I repeat MINE not YOURS, I only allowed you near them cause I wanted Ava to be close to kids her own age and I thought it would be good for them to have a female presence but it's becoming obvious I may have chosen the wrong woman."

"I'm sorry To...I mean Captain Chandler, I promise I'll watch myself for now on, I promise you'll have no trouble from me."

"See that I don't or I'll stick you on the base where officers can keep an eye on you."

She nodded; she would not break down in front of him.

He softened his tone, "You've been through a lot Mrs. Tophet starting with Ruskov, then Quincy dying, you need to deal with all those demons instead and focus on Ava."

"I understand Captain and I'm sorry for everything."

"The world has become a crazy place for everyone."

Later Tom smiled as he watched Ashley and Sam playing in the local park, more families had moved into the neighborhood so there were now more kids. Then he saw a figure approach. "Rachel!"

Rachel came toward him not able to move as quickly since her foot was still healing from a bullet she'd gotten on a mission three months ago but it had helped them get their head out of the asses and admit their feelings toward each other.

He took her in his arms, "Missed you baby girl."

She kissed him, "Back at you sailor."

They stayed in the embrace a few months longer, "How'd it go?" Rachel asked gently.

"I think I made it clear I meant business." He saw the kids out of the corner of his eye as they had come closer; He turned to them but kept an arm firmly around Rachel.

"Kids I think you remember Doctor Rachel Scott? She's very important to me and she's going to become a part of your lives also."

AN2: Feel bad for the meanness earlier and if it seems all over the place but my muse demanded this be written.


End file.
